You're My Achilles Heel
by tyler.brunsman.mega.fan
Summary: One-Shot. Rizzo has a younger sister, her views on what happens in the movie (up to the drive-in scene). Also her explanation on why Rizz is like she is, (sorry I'm newish to summarys).


You're my Achilles Heel

**Just a one shot that came into my head one day, hope you enjoy…**

Ever since we were growing up Rizz had always got my back, if any kid dared pick on me in the playground she made sure they never did it again. Soon enough I had a good rep, she made sure of that. I was known as her cool sister, funny and nice, but I could hold my own. She taught me, when I was old enough, to stand up for myself; the right things to say and when while arguing and if the need should arise the best place on a girl (or a guy when I got older) face to hit to inflict the most pain.

When I moved to Rydell the teachers didn't trust me. Of course they wouldn't, I mean who would. Rizz my have had a big reputation but I soon realised not all of that was necessarily good. It didn't take long for Marty to spill when I questioned her about my big sisters 'extra-curricular activities'. I have to admit now that I wasn't too surprised; it explained a lot when I think back on it. Coming home late from Frenchy's, stumbling up the steps, being sick in the toilet and mouthing off more than normal at dad.

The teachers soon learnt I was different (well most of them anyway). They saw my so-called potential and helped me in lessons and I soon understood things I never thought I would. Science and Maths almost became a second language to me and I enjoyed them; although not too much, Rizzo's little sister could never be seen enjoying lessons that just wouldn't be right. Rizz herself was clever, she just never showed it in lessons (or out), and she always did well in tests and is destined to go to one of the top colleges, if it isn't to 'nerdy' that is.

We got on great in and out of school. If I'm lucky sometimes she will call me and some of my friends over to sit at her table with the other pink ladies and every so often I'm allowed to Frostys Palace with her and the 'ladies'. Me and my friends are the next in line pink ladies when they graduate, and I have my eye on one of the next t-birds. Scott. Rizzo says he's 'good' which trust me, means a lot coming from Rizz on one of my potential boyfriends. I hoped me and him would be like Frenchy and Doody, Rizz and Keneckie, Danny and Sandy, Jan and Putzie and Marty and Sonny. They all truly belong together even if at times they are too blind to see it.

Yeah, things were good, outside of home that is. Mum died when I was only 2, and Rizzo pretty much took over her role even if she wasn't that much older. I guess that why me and her can get the reputation as 'trouble', people assume just because we didn't have a female role model growing up, we don't know how to fit into society and be proper ladies. I personally like to think were just misunderstood. Dad on the other hand regrets ever having us; well it seams that way anyway. Not long after Mum died he turned to the drink and hasn't been able to hold a job down since. He spends his days either 'looking' for work, slacking off at 'work' or asleep on the sofa nursing a hangover bigger than Everest. His nights aren't much different he spends them out at bars getting drunk on alcohol he can't afford, meeting women and bringing them home. His relationship with them never lasts long, normally just a night; Rizz says that's how long it takes for them to realise 'what a dick he is'. I have to say I agree with her.

I used to dream of marrying a prince and living in a fairy castle now I dream about getting out of this house alive. When Dad drinks he gets even more stupid, his stupidity leads to aggression and he lashes out. He's never actually hit me and Rizz but he's been close. It's those nights when he storms out the house in a rage and doesn't return to morning. Its those nights Rizz holds me in her arms while a cry and tells me about when she graduates she's going to get us a place of our own where we can live without him. It's those nights where Rizzo waits until she thinks I've gone to sleep to sob quietly into her pillow. I pretend not to hear. She'd hate to think that someone, even me, has seen her let her walls down and forget her 'bad girl' façade.

If Dads having one of his especially bad nights and is taking out on me. She'll stand up to him, which can lead to her ending up in the firing line. Then she always seams to have a plan to be able to get us out the house and someone who will let us stop with them for the night (normally Frenchy). If that doesn't work she lets me stop in her room and stays up all night on 'guard duty'.

Frenchy being best friends with Rizz since they met at kindergarten, was the only pink lady to know about what dad was like. That's why she understands why Rizz could be like she was sometimes. That's why she stands by her when she says something mean or something stupid. That's why she invites us over for sleepovers at her house to get us out of ours. She knows more than any of the others what Rizz is like deep down, that she can be hurt, no matter how much she pretends she can't.

Marty was just as much my best friend as Rizzo's. She can always tell when something isn't right and she is a great support to me when Rizz isn't around. She's the one when someone's upset she'd distract them with something stupid, which trust me sometimes is just what you need. She show's me how to do my hair like all the big movie stars and how to dress classy, cool and sophisticated all in one. She also will accidently let slip some of your biggest secrets to the whole school. I consider her my big sister even if she technically isn't. Despite her coming out with some of the most pointless and sometimes stupidest things you've ever heard, when you really need her she knows just what to say.

Jan, well when you were down would always be there with a Twinkie in hand. She can be pretty damn uncool at times, but at times even 'tough and hard' Betty Rizzo needed someone around who was simply being uncool. She is always there with a tissue in hand as she has some kind of 'powers' when she knows your about to cry before you do. Plus sometimes when you're taking a swig of some of the 'finest' imported dessert wine (that you bought using a fake ID); you need a cake with a cream filling and Jan always seams to have them at hand.

Every time I'm ill or struggling with homework or have any form of problem, Rizz will always be there for me. Most people wouldn't even dream of imagining her holding my hair back while I'm being sick, but she does. They wouldn't think she'd help me cook dinner or wake up early to treat me to pancakes in the morning, but she does. They wouldn't think that when I'm stuck doing algebra she would sit down and talk me through it, but she does. Even if she's meant to be going out, she'll cancel her plans and stop with me. When I ask her why she didn't go, she turns to me and says "You're my Achilles heel".

Now the roles are reversed. We were at the drive-in when I found out. I'd gone to get coke and popcorn, when I got back to the car Frenchy said she'd gone to the toilets. She didn't return for a while and then Marty came back and told us. She told us the reason why Rizz had been acting so strange recently. Why she had pushed Keneckie away. Why I can hear her crying at night, even when dads not been home for a couple of days. She told us that Rizz, my big sister, who always warned me to be safe; was pregnant.

She denied it was Keneckies, I knew that she had to be lying. Of course it was his. Even when they'd broken up she was still to hung-up on him to be with someone else, even if she denied that. Of course pride wouldn't let her allow him to help, but in the end I knew her heart would win. Me and Keneckie got on great he was like a big brother to me and he knew how dad could be, but not the full extent of it. He belonged with Rizz any fool could see that, but they themselves couldn't and that was fine. Well before the baby bombshell that is.

Now with a baby in the picture Keneckie was going to have to grow up and become the man he already thought he was and Rizz was going to have let down her walls, forget her pride and let him in. As no matter what she thought she couldn't do this alone.

Rizz had walked out of the drive-in and Frenchy told me to let her go, she needed time to think and so did I. I stayed and watched the movie, well I say watch. I actually stayed at the screen and thought, thought about what I was going to do. Firstly I was going to make Rizz see sense, show just how much she needed Keneckie and prove to her she couldn't do it on her own. Then if that failed I was going to get a job, save up some money (maybe nick a bit of dad) and then get some cheap house or apartment somewhere. I'd even quit school so I could work more, if I had too. I would stick by her every step of the way so she'd never be on her own. Every doctors check-up, I'd be there to hold her hand. I'd do all the little things for her when she gets big and can't do them herself. I'd be by her side at the birth and let her crush my hand at the same time. At nights when it doesn't stop crying I would stay up all night with the both of them. When it gets too much for Rizz and she starts to cry, I will hold her in my arms while she sobs and tell her I'll never let her go. I will cancel any plans I may have if she needs help with anything. And if at any time she turns to me and asks why I've done all this, I'll simply smile at her and say "you're my Achilles heel".

**Ok, that's it, I hope you liked it. Please review, any type is greatly appreciated so I can improve my writing in the future. Thanks for reading **


End file.
